The Road Ahead  A Niall Horan Story
by onedirectionxx
Summary: Niall and Kendall have known each other since they were 5. When Niall gets put in One Direction, will it take a toll on their budding romance? Rated T just in case. First Story! Mainly Niall, but features all the boys! PLEASE REVIEW! negative or positive.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Kendall's P.O.V**

"Bye, I know you'll do brilliantly!" I called as he walked down the path to the taxi.

The taxi was about to take my best friend since we were 5, Niall Horan, to his first X Factor audition. To be honest, I was terrified for him. I knew that it was a hard competition and if he got voted off he would be crushed. But it was my duty to be there for him, right? I had a feeling I would be just as upset. After getting lost in my thoughts I looked up to see Niall running back towards me.

"Kendall, come with me. Please." I looked into his pleading eyes and immediately knew my response.

"I thought you'd never ask!" I exclaimed. I ran over to my house next door and burst through the door.

"MOM….DAD?" I called. I was so excited that he asked me to come and I just couldn't contain it.

"They're in the kitchen, stop yelling!" My sister Poppy complained.

I sprinted into the kitchen, out of breath and quite sweaty.

"Mom, as you know Niall is going to his X Factor audition today, and he asked me to go with him. I know it's sudden but I want to support him and I know he'll need it and as his best friend it's my duty to go..." I trailed off as I saw my mom eyeing my dad suspiciously.

"Ed, you didn't give her the ticket?" My mom sighed.

"Kendall, we had bought a ticket for you to go two weeks ago, but apparently your father didn't realize to give it to you..." She said, a tad apologetically.

"Dad! Mom! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I squealed. Leave it to my parents to try, and fail miserably to surprise me.

I ran into my room and grabbed the overnight bag I always had packed. I looked in the mirror as I was walking out and stopped. I was in pajamas. I quietly laughed at my stupidity and changed into black leggings, a white vest top, my Uggs, and a purple Jack Wills hoodie. I brushed my long blonde hair out and let it fall in its natural ringlets down my back. I applied a little black eyeliner and mascara to my blue eyes and ran downstairs.

I kissed my Mom and Dad goodbye and hugged Poppy and my baby brother Matthew goodbye. I shut the door to my house and ran back to Niall's, only to see him making conversation with the taxi driver. **"Only Niall would do that" **I thought to my self and chuckled.

"Apparently they already had a ticket for me!" I exclaimed as I reached Niall and the taxi driver. Niall smiled his beautiful, crooked smile at me and hugged me tightly.

"Let's go to X Factor! Woo hoo!" He yelled. I smiled big in response.

I looked up towards his doorstep and waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Horan as I stuffed my bag in the boot of the taxi. When I climbed into the taxi Niall put his arm around me and tightened his grip.

"I love you Kendall. Thank you for coming." Niall whispered as he kissed my forehead. " You're the best friend anyone could ask for."

I smiled in response and rested my head on his shoulder. We rode to the train station in silence. Not the awkward silence, the good kind of silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know what you guys think before i write chapter 3. Thanks lovelies!**

** CHAPTER TWO**

** Niall's P.O.V**

Kendall and I reached the train station and quickly paid the driver, grabbed our bags and headed towards the door.

"Bye Dave!" I called as the taxi driver pulled away from the drop off. I swung open the door and stepped inside. The sights of business people in a rush and the smell of food stands only made me more excited to go to London.

I smiled at Kendall and put my arm around her. " You ready?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. Kendall was beautiful. From her long blonde waves to her crystal clear blue eyes, her not skinny but not fat body, and her laugh. Ahh, her laugh, it was amazing, and made me get butterflies in my stomach.

"Niall…. Niall?" I heard someone say. I realized it was Kendall. I had zoned out and was just staring at her. "You okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah! Just nerves." I grinned as I took her hand. "Lets go!" I said.

"You know your going to do brilliantly Niall." She said as her fingers intertwined with mine. We headed off to get on the train.

**Kendall's P.O.V**

Niall and I climbed onto the train and took our seats. As soon as we sat down another boy who looked about our age took the aisle seat. Niall and I looked at each other and then looked at the boy.

"Hey, I'm Harry." The boy said, holding out his hand. Niall and I both reached out and shook it.

"I'm Kendall, and that's Niall." I told him and gave him a smile.

"Where are you headed?" Harry asked nervously.

"To London. I'm auditioning for X Factor and Kendall is coming for moral support." Niall said proudly. I just smiled and nodded.

"I'm auditioning for X Factor too!" Harry said. I could tell he had warmed up and was just as excited as Niall was. "So are you guys dating?" he asked.

I looked at Niall uncomfortably. Dating? I loved Niall, but not in that way…I had never even thought about it.

"Nope, we've been best friends since we were 5." Niall corrected him.

Niall's P.O.V

I saw Kendall glance uncomfortably at me. Dating? She looked wierded out. I didn't show any emotion. I didn't want Kendall finding out how I really felt about her.

"So Harry, where are you from?" I asked him.

"I'm from around here in Holmes Chapel. What about you guys? Wait, you guys have irish accents. Duh. What brings you to Holmes Chapel?"

"We both have vacation homes here, and just happened to be here during X Factor auditions." I replied.

The three of us spent the rest of the train ride talking about X Factor, Harry's friends and family, and other random things.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

**Niall's P.O.V**

The train finally pulled up into the London station. Harry, Kendall, and I got off and headed towards the exit.

"So Harry, Where are you staying?" I asked.

Harry fished around in his bag and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Umm, the Four Seasons." He replied. Kendall and I looked at each other excitedly.

"That's where were staying!" She said excitedly. "I hope our rooms are close!" She continued.

"That's brilliant! Now we can hang out!" He was obviously excited about not having to be alone.

Kendall smiled at him and moved closer to me. I responded by putting my arm around her while Harry called a taxi for us. He then gave me a look that said "**are you sure your not going out?" **I responded by nodding.

Little did Harry or Kendall know, I desperately wished I could've said Kendall and I were going out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW. Positive or Negative! Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Kendall's P.O.V**

As we stepped inside the Four Seasons Hotel, we all stopped. It was breathtaking.

"Woah..." We all said at once. Realizing that we had all said it at the same time, we looked at each other and giggled.

We walked over to the check in, Niall and I in one line and Harry in the other.

We met Harry over by the lift.

"Room number?" Niall asked Harry.

"807" He replied, looking up from his phone.

"Yes!" Niall exclaimed. "We have room 810"

And before I could press the lift button, Niall and Harry were racing eachother up the stairs. I giggled to myself and stepped into the lift.

When I reached our room I found Niall soundly sleeping on the bed. It was about half 4 now and I guess he had decided it was time for his nap. I agreed and flopped down on the bed next to him. He responded by putting an arm around me. Guess he wasn't asleep. We both drifted in and out of sleep for the next hour.

"GET UP GET UP GET UP!" I opened my eyes and immiedietly shut them because of the harshness of the light.

"What….Harry?" I said. What was he doing here?

"Yes. Niall sent me in. He... got hungry." Harry explained.

"Niall's always hungry! Let's go meet him." I said, grabbing fresh clothes and heading into the bathroom since Harry was in the room.

"But we don't even know where he went." Harry called through the door.

"It's Niall. He only goes to Nando's." I replied. I heard Harry laugh through the door.

I changed into jeans, a floral chiffon top, sandals, and my brown leather jacket. I put my hair up in a pony tail and re-applied my makeup.

"Alright, you ready?" I asked Harry as I left the bathroom.

"You look really nice Kendall." Harry said, his mouth slightly open.

I laughed. This boy is such a flirt.

We walked into Nando's and saw Niall at a table by himself, looking at a menu. Harry and I walked over to the table and pulled out chairs frightening Niall and making him jump.

"How did you know where to find me?" Niall asked, shocked. "Am I really that predictable?"

"Yes Niall, you really are." I said, grinning at him.

After we ate we decided to walk around London. It wasn't too dark, but I was still a little worried. I mean, i've been to London quite a few times but never without my parents. Niall could sense that I was worried and put his arm around me protectively. I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

After some shopping and a little more walking around we decided it would be best to go back to the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>

**Niall's P.O.V**

"Niall, Niall get up!" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and sat up. Bad decision. I felt dizzy and fell right back down onto the bed. Kendall ran over and jumped on me. I flipped her over and pinned her down.

"You'll never be able to beat me Kendall." I said looking down at her grinning.

"Oh yeah? Well what if I..." She desperately tried to get me off of her but failed. I laughed.

"Okay fine, you win." She sighed. "Hey Niall…"

"Yes?" I responded.

"YOUR TRYING OUT TODAY!" She yelled excitedly. I just laughed and nodded.

Kendall's P.O.V

Looking up at Niall I realized something. I…I was in love with him. But I knew I couldn't tell him today. If he didn't feel the same way and was upset...I had to wait. It just wouldn't be fair to ruin his audition. I just sighed and rolled out from under him. I got up and changed into black skinny jeans, pink ballet pumps, and a pink tank top. I looked over at Niall and smiled. He was dressed in signature Niall style, with a red and blue plaid shirt, jeans, and white supras.

"You look good." I told him smiling.

He did a little model walk and I died laughing. We both laughed hysterically as Niall did more model poses till we heard a knock at the door. I ran to open it and saw Harry standing there confused.

"Kendall, why are you crying?" He asked concerned. I reached up and touched my face to feel the tears streaming down it.

"Oh, I was just laughing at Niall," I turned to point at him and he smiled.

"Because I'm just so hilarious," He said, a cocky grin on his face. I ran to the bathroom to fix my makeup.

Harry just shook his head and chuckeled.

"I'm…hungry," Niall said with a pleading tone to his voice. "Breakfast…please?"

Harry and I just rolled our eyes and followed him out the door.


End file.
